Mortal Kombat vs Marvel Super Heroes
by Sean Akizuki
Summary: After the events of MK9, the punishment Shao Kahn got from the Elder Gods gives Shinnok the opportunity to cause mayhem. Now the Marvel universe is involved as Thor and Raiden must gather some heroes to team up to defeat Shinnok. A non-canon sequel to the reboot of Mortal Kombat. Mortal Kombat and Marvel Comics are NOT mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **

Mortal Kombat and Marvel are not mine. Marvel is currently Disney's property (but I really don't like that current state) and Mortal Kombat by Netherrealm Studios. This fic takes place after MK9 as an unofficial sequel. Shinnok has now an entire army of the defenders of the Earth at his will – now he will use it to his advantage but Marvel heroes will appear to help for the salvation of both realms. Meanwhile MK villains will also team up with Marvel villains at the same time. This will be more of a Marvel vs. Capcom type of crossover while I have placed the Marvel Heroes some to fight against Mortal Kombat heroes to free them from Shinnok's curse and the others to fight against certain villains from each world. Chapter one right now is Raiden's and Thor's focus.

Also I will welcome any constructive criticism to help out this fic. I will also gladly welcome team writing as well since this will probably be more difficult to actualize. Also I still have a lot of unfinished stories here and I just write them for leisure as I don't really earn from them and real life issues are a hard juggle to do.

* * *

**Prologue:**

"_Thousands of years ago in the battle with a fallen Elder God known as Shinnok, I was responsible for the death of an entire civilization. To rip all realms of Shinnok's menace, I waged a war that plunged the Earth into centuries of darkness and banished Shinnok into a place called the Netherrealm. Now after Shao Kahn was judged by the Elder Gods for violating the rules of Mortal Kombat, Shinnok had taken the chance to escape his confines from the Netherrealm. Now the war is being fought once again in an era of reincarnations, only this time it can be won by mortals."- These are the words of Raiden_

_There have been many realms in the existence of reality and in the world of Mortal Kombat, there are several realms. Realms tend to merge and there are also parallel realms. In order to maintain the balance of the realms lest they all cause everything to reboot without end, the Mortal Kombat tournament was created. The challenger has to win ten consecutive Mortal Kombat tournaments before they can legitimately claim the realm like how Shao Kahn had claimed Edenia. But now, the realm of Mortal Kombat will have its heroes team up with Marvel Super Heroes in order to defeat the combined threat of villains from Mortal Kombat and the Marvel Universe._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It has been some time since the Elder Gods had judged Shao Kahn for attempting to merge realms without winning in Mortal Kombat. The reincarnated timeline has managed to prevent Armageddon or should it be said, another Armageddon. However Shinnok had planned everything as it seemed as something is about to happen.

At the very pits of the Netherrealm lay Shinnok, the ruler of the damned. Long ago, Shinnok wanted to take over the Universe but he one day while trying to occupy Earthrealm was defeated by Raiden, the god of thunder. This war waged for five centuries until Raiden defeated Shinnok in Mortal Kombat in order to maintain balance of the realms. These were the events prior to Shao Kahn's rule or even the rule of Onaga in Outworld prior to Shao Kahn's rule.

While in the pits of the Netherrealm, he was at the mercy of the realm until he managed to team up with one of the residents Quan Chi thus allowing Shinnok to rule the realm. But he still wanted revenge as he had nothing more than a realm of brimstone to rule. It was now a couple of millennia and Shinnok was about to hatch his revenge.

Quan Chi can be seen with the Phantom Warriors – once Earth's defenders, now they have been converted into Phantom Warriors and much to the chagrin of man, Liu Kang has been included. The damned versions of Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Nightwolf, Kitana, Cyber Sub-Zero, Kabal, Stryker, Jax, Jade, Smoke and Sindel were there. Along with them were Noob Saibot who was formerly Bi Han. Quan Chi then entered for their master plan.

"Good job Quan Chi, Raiden had been a great idiot to think he can ally with the Netherrealm. Even the champion of Mortal Kombat is at our control. Bi Han's brother even is now part of the Brotherhood of the Shadow. In fact, the very state that Shao Kahn went insane after Armageddon and the rebirth of everything, I planned it all." said Shinnok.

"My thanks Lord Shinnok, now the time for your freedom is at hand." said Quan Chi turning over the Amulet of Shinnok.

"The realms will soon know the fear of me, Shinnok ruler of death and the Netherrealm. Now the chaos will ensue. Shao Kahn's demise at the hands of the Elder Gods had sent him to the 18th plane of the Netherrealm where after 10,000 years he will never be reincarnated. We have the means to conquer the realms in a new Mortal Kombat." said Shinnok.

"What shall this new Mortal Kombat be?" asked Liu Kang.

"Don't you hate Raiden for what he did? Well then, a war between realms. Edenia, Outworld and Earthrealm will all pit against each other in a single tournament." said Shinnok.

"Quite well said, Lord Shinnok. The Elder Gods cannot deny this… that the only violation that of merging the realms is when it is won without Mortal Kombat. But with an onslaught, we can convince the realms to compete." said Quan Chi.

"Spare me the thunder god." said Liu Kang.

"It shall be done Liu Kang." said Shinnok.

"It will be indeed chilling when Earthrealm's own defender now goes against it. Isn't that right Lord Shinnok?" asked Quan Chi.

"You are right Quan Chi, meanwhile now it's time to carry on our plan. We must let them know that until the realms agree to participate in the new Mortal Kombat tournament which will involve even the gods, we will continue our onslaught." said Shinnok.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Marvel Universe' Earth, another battle was about to ensue. The Norse god of thunder, Thor appeared. He was a muscular man with blue eyes and blonde hair. He fought against Loki his foster brother in yet another battle.

"Loki thy mischief ends here!" said Thor as he slammed his hammer on Loki.

"Forgive me brother…" said Loki.

"None… none!" said Thor as he unleashed thunder "You will soon be banished Loki, you and your mischief."

Unknown to Thor and Loki, their heavy battle was about to cause an interference with another realm similar to theirs. Their worlds were about to be merged and an epic clash. The worlds of Mortal Kombat and Marvel were about to meet – heroes from two different worlds will team up to fight villains from two different worlds who have teamed up.

* * *

A Chinese god wearing a Chinese hat named Raiden looked at his amulet, looking that the cracks have healed. All seemed fine. He was with a man with long hair tied to a ponytail, the Chinese god of wind- Fujin.

"Armageddon was prevented but at the greatest of costs. In order to prevent another Armageddon, Shao Kahn had to be allowed to merge realms. Why did I not figure that out sooner from my past life?" said Raiden.

"You had to do what had to be done to prevent a second Armageddon. Somehow that is the mystery of reincarnation… we forget everything from our past lives but some events are retained." said Fujin.

Raiden remembered that before he died in Armageddon, he sent the message "He must win." but he could not send the specified message that if Armageddon were to be prevented, Shao Kahn had to win but because he was at the brink of death, he could not spell a message properly.

_The events of my past life, the battle with Shao Kahn and now the battle of Shinnok may soon occur as well. _said Raiden as he saw in another of his 'hot flashes'.

* * *

Meanwhile the battle of Thor and Loki, they have reached the forbidden areas the court of the Elder Gods. Their battle an hour ago was in the Marvel Universe but suddenly via entering a dimensional portal of sorts, both of the gods entered into the universe of Mortal Kombat.

"You will never beat me Thor, never!" said Loki.

"You despicable god of mischief, I will break every last bone in your body." said Thor as he was hurling his power.

The fight between Loki and Thor ensued with neither god besting the other. Just then the Mjolnir, Thor's mystic hammer had destroyed a part of the Elder Gods' structures as Loki was bashed across the Heavenly temples and down to the ground.

"Halt! You have approached the Heavens whoever you are. This is the court of the Elder Gods, you must pay respect." said Raiden.

"Sorry." said Thor "But as the god of thunder, I must fight the god of deception."

"You are an imposter." said Raiden angrily "There can only be one god of thunder and that is me!"

"I am the true god of thunder!" said Thor.

An angry clash between the two thunder gods happened. Raiden and Thor began to show their differences as the god of thunder in their realms. Both did aerial combat and Thor threw Mjolnir into Raiden, but Raiden also managed to deflect the hammer of Thor. As they were fighting, just then one of the Elder Gods appeared. She was Kuan Yin, the goddess of mercy.

"Enough! This fighting must stop in here." said the Elder God.

"I beg your apologies." said Thor "I was fighting against the god of deception when this one claiming to be the god of thunder was here."

"That is right. There is no other thunder god but me." said Raiden.

"Silence Raiden, we have a crisis at hand. He is a thunder god but I sense he is not of our realm. You must have been brought here by chance with your battle. There are many realms and he is from another realm." said Kuan Yin.

"I came here, crashing with my foster brother Loki the god of mischief but how did I end up here?" said Thor.

"I believe this is a result of some dimensional rift. I remembered the events of another event where the Rage began to hit. Some kind of merging of two Earths but I cannot remember." said Raiden.

"That last war was called Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Now we are facing the Marvel Universe or Reality 616. This is a crisis I believe had been triggered after Shao Kahn's judgment for attempting to merge realms without victory in Mortal Kombat." said Kuan Yin.

* * *

Just then Shinnok had taken notice of the activities at the Elder Gods' headquarters. All their plans to attack the Heavens had been postponed in order to trigger another Mortal Kombat tournament.

"Looks like our plan has not gotten into plan with the interference of some strange character. We must attack when they least expect it." said Quan Chi.

"No matter, I have found this one to help us." said Shinnok and he brought Loki in.

Loki was unconscious after being beaten up by Thor.

"How can he help us?" said Quan Chi.

"Aware or not, there are many universes. And this is one… he is Loki the god of deception from Asgard. He like me is a rival to another thunder god, Thor the Norse god of Thunder. From Earthrealm 616 we know the existence of another parallel reality." said Shinnok who then released some energy.

"Ah… where am I? Am I in Hell?" asked Loki "Hela my daughter, where are you?"

"Yes you are in Hell but this is not the Hell of your universe. I am Shinnok, god of deception."

"I am Loki, god of mischief." said Loki giving a bow.

"He is Thor's foster brother…" said Shinnok "I have managed to gather data of this parallel world and I will need villains from their realm to help me trigger the biggest plan yet."

"Well then Shinnok…" said Loki "So what's this plan?"

"As you know it, I control life and death. The plan is to start a calamity that will soon force certain realms to participate in the new Mortal Kombat tournament. This time, Earth is scarce on defenders, the Elder Gods are too distracted but I will not take my chances. I will need some people to help… Scorpion!"

A ninja with a yellow face mask and a skull-like face mask appeared. He was Scorpion, once known as Hanzo Hasashi but for two lifetimes he was reborn as a specter. He was killed by Bi Han in the first timeline and now in the second timeline. Bi Han was now Noob Saibot who appeared.

"I will always be better than you Scorpion!" said Noob Saibot.

"No I will be better." said Scorpion "Bi Han, you had no honor. Now where was I?"

"Silence." said Shinnok "Listen, we have our army right now. It will be necessary to take advantage of the distraction Earthrealm has. Right now without its defenders, the Elder Gods I in disarray this is the best moment to strike."

Just then an Olympian with a balding spot, glowing white eyes without pupils and dark armor entered. He was once known as Hades by the Greeks but he became Pluto to the Romans. It was all part of Shinnok's plan.

"Meet Pluto, the god of death." said Shinnok.

"I am Pluto, god of death. Now what is in it for me?" said Pluto.

* * *

Meanwhile Raiden can be seen trying to make amends with Thor. They were at the Heavens monitoring the activities of the realms.

"Thor I am sorry for my actions earlier. But who is this Loki you fight? He might be similar to my archenemy Shinnok the fallen elder god." said Raiden.

"For what crimes has he been guilty then nay I wishest to learn what thou hast to speak." said Thor.

"Shinnok was an elder god who tried to covet the Earthrealm and also the Universe. In that bitter war, it was really five centuries that we fought. In fact, I ended up banishing the Earth into centuries of darkness during that battle before I banished him into the Netherrealm." said Raiden.

"Talk about heavy. But right now, I feel our realms are about to merge. We may need to join forces." said Thor.

"But it will not be easy Thor. Just awhile ago, we had a battle and it's very easy to develop distrust in perilous times. I may have managed to prevent Armageddon by allowing a previous enemy to do a violation so severe but at the greatest of costs. My allies are now all turned into phantom warriors by Quan Chi and I believe Liu Kang is among them." said Raiden.

* * *

At the Wushi Academy, the monks can be seen chanting at the grave markers of Liu Kang and Kung Lao. They were chanting the mantra for the rebirth in Pureland to the Elder Gods.

"May the Elder Gods grant them repose." said the Abbot.

The newest disciple, Kai had entered. He was an African warrior, a friend of Liu Kang and Kung Lao who came to offer incense for his two late friends. In the past life, they had also fought against Shinnok and he had also died in the Battle of Armageddon as well.

_Liu Kang, Kung Lao, rest in peace… Amituofo. _said Kai.

Just as they were proceeding to create the spiritual tablets, the great surge of attack entered the Wushi Academy. Raiden and Thor descended into the Wushi Academy.

"Sad, very sad." said Thor "So you have lost a lot of your comrades. I might too as well."

"That is the casualty of war." said Raiden.

But as they were speaking, just then two demonic figures entered. They were the figures of Quan Chi and Pluto who had entered into the Wushi Academy.

"Stand back!" said Raiden.

"Pluto?!" said Thor.

"That is right." said Pluto.

"Ah Raiden, I remembered how stupidly you came to grovel before my feet. But at this moment, even Liu Kang is now among the damned souls that are under the control of Shinnok." said Quan Chi.

Just then the whole army of specters appeared. Liu Kang and Kung Lao were among them.

"You have killed us all Raiden, you have killed us all." said Liu Kang.

"That is right." said Kung Lao "You have jeopardized us for the foolish quest. Now we are perpetually damned to serve Shinnok himself."

"No this can't be!" said Raiden.

"What?" said Thor "Do you know these people?"

"They are my fallen comrades." said Raiden.

"Liu Kang, Kung Lao… will you do the honor of defeating these two thunder gods?" said Quan Chi.

"Yes sir." said Liu Kang and Kung Lao speaking in evil monotonous tones.

"Liu Kang stop!" said Raiden.

"Enough Raiden, your babble ends here!"

"That's right thunder god. Your stupidity killed all of us." said Kung Lao.

"Liu Kang it's me!" said Kai.

"We know you not!" said Liu Kang as he launched a fireball at Kai, causing the monk to get injured.

* * *

A battle ensued causing damage and killing some of the monks. Undead hordes of zombies began to attack. Raiden and Thor had no other choice but to do battle with Liu Kang and Kung Lao. It was a heavy battle but they had no choice and Raiden had to fight. Thor was with him in a tag battle.

"Nay, these former comrades of yours are vicious as demons. By Odin these two are good fighters." said Thor.

"That's because they are martial artists." said Raiden.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao fought with so much ferocity. Raiden and Thor fought the two. One blow after the other, Liu Kang and Kung Lao proved their blinded consciences was controlling them but Raiden finally found the solution.

"Liu Kang, Kung Lao, I cannot allow this!" said Raiden as he began to gather some light energy hoping to develop enough to repel the evil spirits in the bodies of Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

"Raiden what are you doing?" asked Thor.

"Thor shield your eyes!" said Raiden as he began to pray to the Elder Gods "Elder Gods, restore these two to whence they came."

As Liu Kang and Kung Lao were about to attack, the brilliant light began to hit them both ripping off the negative influence in the bodies of Liu Kang and Kung Lao. They were restored to flesh and blood.

"Where are we?" said Liu Kang.

"What was happening?" asked Kung Lao.

"You two had died and were later altered by Quan Chi as Phantom Warriors." said Raiden.

Just then Quan Chi and Pluto also got up but still shaken.

"What is this you two want?" said Liu Kang but still hasty.

"Liu Kang, stop! Have you not learned from the last incident? You should really stop being hasty." said Raiden.

"Enough Raiden, do you realize how we all died because you were always trying to alter the future?" said Liu Kang.

"Liu Kang, restrain yourself." said Kung Lao "We can't afford to be hasty. Shao Kahn broke my neck while I was out there cheering."

"But I still don't know what's going on…" said Liu Kang still angry.

Just then Quan Chi and Pluto got up but pretty shaky. However they had a message for Raiden. Raiden was severely weakened from releasing all the evil energy from the bodies of Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

"You may have set free two of the Phantom Warriors. However we still have control of the others." said Quan Chi laughing.

"That is right." said Pluto "Behold…"

Just then the zombified versions of Kitana, Sindel, Cyber Sub-Zero, Nightwolf, Kabal, Stryker and Jax all appeared. Loki then appeared as well.

"Ah yes Thor my beloved brother. As you see, I dare you two to dare and purge the demonic energies from the rest if you can… because you will die when you do so to try and free the rest." said Loki.

"Ah yes, Raiden. Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me and soon enough, your other comrades will hate you as well. We will retreat for now but think about it, we will soon come back later to propose the rules for our new Mortal Kombat challenge." said Quan Chi.

"No! No! Not another Mortal Kombat with Shinnok." said Raiden.

"We will send you the conditions. If you dare to resist, we will soon launch the assault on various realms." said Quan Chi laughing as he exited with his army.

"Kitana…" said Liu Kang.

"Relax, we will free her soon and the others." said Kung Lao "But right now, we need to find Sonya and Johnny Cage to help us."

"Raiden I will try to find some of my allies. I believe we will need all the help we can get." said Thor.

"Very well then…" said Raiden "Liu Kang I hope you can forgive me for the mistakes I had made."

"Just who is this guy?" asked Kung Lao to Liu Kang.

"I dunno but it looks like Raiden brought some help. I hope he doesn't screw up this time." said Liu Kang still resentful towards Raiden. He remembered how much he had lost faith in Raiden during the Outworld invasion.

Liu Kang's resentfulness was a result of looking at the mistakes Raiden made after the other. For so straight after his death, his soul was also included into Shinnok's army but he was freed. But still, their other comrades were still in their zombified states save Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade.

Kai then got up, realizing he was still a beginner. He then was happy to see Liu Kang and Kung Lao back to normal.

"Liu Kang, Kung Lao, it's nice to have you back my seniors." said Kai as he embraced both his comrades.

"We're back but right now, looks like we're going to have a real battle ahead of us." said Liu Kang.

"Another tournament? I wonder what is going on?" said Kung Lao.

"This will be quite different. I will explain to you the details. By the way, this is Thor the god of thunder from another realm." said Raiden.

"Another god of thunder?" said Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

"That is right. I am here after I had fought my archenemy Loki the god of mischief but I fear that now he will trouble your realm as well. I must find some allies from my realm to help us." said Thor.

As Shinnok had proposed his deadly scheme, what terrors will await. Who will be the Marvel heroes and the Marvel villains who may affect the balance of the Furies? Will the Elder Gods intervene against Shinnok? Will Liu Kang's faith in Raiden be renewed? Stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

As expected, I have one favorite but this fic still needs more improvement. I really need some constructive criticisms, disciplines and reading especially I have to transition this story early on into the new Mortal Kombat tournament hosted by Shinnok but this time placing the realms in deep trouble… unless the forces of light win. Meanwhile I am still thinking of how to gather Spiderman, Psylocke, Wolverine and Johnny Cage as well as to lead to the events that lead to the next Mortal Kombat tournament hosted by Shinnok and Loki.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

In the last chapter, Raiden had freed both Liu Kang and Kung Lao from their enslavement. However it nearly drained him out in the plan to kill Raiden but with Thor, Raiden had been able to recover. Thor can be seen giving Raiden some energy.

"Thanks Thor." said Raiden.

Meanwhile Liu Kang was with Kai and Kung Lao, repairing the Wu Shi Academy. They had to face the reality of the realms merging.

"Do you remember the time of 'the rage'?" asked Liu Kang.

"I don't." said Kung Lao "However one thing was for sure, all these parallel realms and different realms is driving me nuts."

"There are many mysteries which are to face like why did Raiden in the first place get those visions?" said Liu Kang.

"I am afraid that an open portal is left open. If that is the case, invaders from your realm and mine can keep attacking both of them." said Thor.

"We must find a way to prevent this from happening to both our realms. Looks like we must join forces Thor." said Raiden.

"I might be able to contact two people to help us, hmmm I might try to get Shang Chi a martial artist and Captain America." said Thor.

"Let me warn you though, this might involve another Mortal Kombat tournament that may determine the fate of the realms. This tournament is supposedly fought only once every generation but it has become less of that. Our newest battle I believe is against the god of death with who I believe this Loki fellow has joined forces." said Raiden.

"Then we must do what must be done." said Thor.

* * *

Thor and Raiden travelled into the Marvel Universe to find both Shang Chi a Chinese martial artist who slightly resembled Liu Kang, Black Panther an African-American who was known as T'Challa as a civilian and Captain America who was wearing a tight spandex suit representing the U.S. during World War II. However they were both perplexed. A portal opened which pretty surprised everyone as Thor brought some allies. Thor was with Raiden, Kai, Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

"Are these new recruits for the Avengers, Thor?" asked Captain America.

"Nay but they are as thou seest, heroes from another world. Both their world and ours are at a great threat." said Thor "This man with me is Raiden, god of thunder from another realm."

"Another thunder god?" said Shang Chi "Cool. Wait who's this guy who kind of looks like me?"

"I am Liu Kang. I am the incumbent champion of the Mortal Kombat tournament."

"I am Kung Lao, assistant to Liu Kang."

"I am T'Challa, you may call me Black Panther."

"I am Kai, a new disciple of the White Lotus."

"This is a serious matter. Right now, both my world and yours is in danger. Loki has teamed up with the ruler of Hell as we know it."

* * *

Meanwhile Liu Kang and Kung Lao wanted to have some "exercise". Shang Chi and Captain America were interested in the abilities of their would be allies.

"I am honored to meet you. If we are heroes we might fight together." said Captain America.

"But first, let us know each other in combat." said Shang Chi.

"Very well then let's test our abilities shall we?" said Liu Kang.

"I'm interested to also see his." said Kung Lao.

"Very well then, I will also fight along side him in this friendly sparring." said Captain America.

A tag team of two was formed with Liu Kang and Kung Lao against Captain America and Shang Chi. Kung Lao and Captain America fought well against each other and so did Shang Chi and Liu Kang. Liu Kang won the fight via a bicycle kick against Shang Chi while Captain America beat out Kung Lao.

"A fair match." said Liu Kang "Amitabha."

"I am honored to meet you all." said Shang Chi.

"I am glad you have all decided to test your skills, in fact we need all the skilled fighters we can get." said Raiden.

* * *

In another part, one can see Black Panther and Kai also sparring to learn more about each other.

"Not bad for a jungle boy." said Kai.

"Not bad too for a monk." said Black Panther "But may I have the honor of a friendly sparring?"

"Yes indeed." said Kai.

Both Kai and Black Panther were also having their match. Just then they were interrupted by Liu Kang and Kung Lao together with Shang Chi and Captain America.

"I can see we have found worthy allies." said Liu Kang.

"You have indeed." said Black Panther "But tell me, what is this new threat we must face together to save our realms?"

* * *

Meanwhile Shinnok had already entered into Outworld with the help of Sindel and Kitana. He had demonic hordes waiting for him and he was awaited by Mileena, a woman who looked like Kitana save the Tarkatan fangs.

"Master Shinnok, everything is ready." said Sindel.

"Sister…" said Kitana "So nice of you to await for your new master Shinnok."

"So nice of you to be different from you were, freed from the pathetic wastage you once were." said Mileena.

These were all very out of character as Kitana was now a phantom warrior. Edenia had been occupied far easier than it was during the previous MK Gold game thanks to Sindel's and Kitana's fall.

"Master…" said Mileena welcoming them.

"Very well then Mileena. Kitana you must work together with Mileena to ensure we will win this tournament between light and darkness. I fear that not only we are getting new allies but also the forces of light." said Shinnok.

"As you wish Master Shinnok." said Kitana.

_Maybe I won't dispose of Kitana after all… now we are conformed. _said Mileena.

"But first, I must ensure our contestants will fall in place to our trap. Quan Chi, Shang Tsung… what is the plan?" said Shinnok.

"Kano has been sent." said Shang Tsung "But not without some help from Loki's latest recruit to assist the Black Dragon. His name is Deadeye."

"Do you doubt the god of mischief? Now looks like our next plan will come into place. Deadeye is one deadly adversary." said Loki.

* * *

At Earthrealm, New York City, a beautiful blonde of lethal precision known as Sonya was working at the Special Forces where she was so empty without Jax, Kabal and Stryker who were all killed by Sindel. She ran across Kano who was now fighting with a blonde heroine in a one piece swimsuit known as Miss Marvel whose real name is Carol Danvers. With Kano was the deadly mercenary known as Deadeye and both were ganging up on Miss Marvel. Both Kano and Deadeye had a single piece of eye laser. Deadeye was dressed in blue tights.

"What the? Could she be from Edenia and an ally to Kitana?" asked Sonya as she saw Miss Marvel trying to fight both Kano and Deadeye.

"Hey you there… how could you gang up on her?" asked Sonya aiming her gun.

"Well hello baby, did you miss me? This time you're done for." said Kano.

"You know her Kano?" asked Deadeye.

"Yeah, she's that nasty female lieutenant who took over not ever since her superior died." said Kano.

"You coward, how could you gang up on her with your new ally?" asked Sonya.

"Miss, this is my fight." said Miss Marvel.

"Sorry, I can't help but want to help you out. We heroes got to watch out for each other." said Sonya who helped Miss Marvel up.

"Very well then, let's fight." said Kano.

"Same with you." said Deadeye.

"I can sense you are on the side of good." said Miss Marvel.

"My name is Commander Sonya Blade. I am here to clear the streets off the Black Dragon." said Sonya.

Just then Sonya and Miss Marvel having no choice agreed to team up. It was another intense fight as both Kano and Deadeye had joined forces. Kano drew his knife hoping to end Sonya's life only to get leg grabbed and smashed to the corner. Miss Marvel then gave Deadeye a slam to the ground after a really challenging combat.

"Thanks." said Miss Marvel "Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I am Carol Danvers a.k.a. Miss Marvel."

* * *

However everything wasn't as fine as it seemed. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi entered as the Deadly Alliance.

"Well Quan Chi thanks to you reviving me, I am back with all my evil." said Shang Tsung.

"Well done Kano and Deadeye, now we will deal with Sonya ourselves. She is a worthy member to be added into the ranks of the Brotherhood. Perhaps your former comrades can persuade you." said Quan Chi.

Three familiar faces appeared… it was Jax, Kabal and Stryker in their zombified forms. Sonya was in shock.

"Impossible! You people have died!" said Sonya.

"No, we are back for revenge. The Elder God Shinnok wishes you to join us Sonya." said Jax.

"That's right. Forget the Special Forces, join the Brotherhood of the Shadow." said Stryker.

"Ah yes, the feeling to be evil again." said Kabal.

"We have to fight them." said Miss Marvel.

"No, these are my allies under mind control." said Sonya.

"We have no choice." said Miss Marvel as she drew in to combat.

"Well Sonya, join us or fight!" said Jax as he attempted to assault Sonya.

"Very well then, Kabal, Stryker, Jax… bring them both to me. I shall ensure they shall become members of the Brotherhood of the Shadow!"

"For Shinnok!" said the three zombified warriors Kabal, Stryker and Jax simultaneously.

"We're in trouble." said Sonya.

"We can get out of this." said Miss Marvel.

* * *

The battle between Sonya and Miss Marvel with the zombified versions of Kabal, Stryker and Jax happened. It was no fair fight between three guys and two women.

"You will join us Sonya, you will join the Brotherhood of the Shadow." said Kabal.

Miss Marvel tried to beat out Jax but she was beaten. Kabal and Stryker were also much of a challenge.

"Please remember, remember you are defenders of the Earthrealm." said Sonya crying.

"They remember not anymore Sonya." said Shang Tsung "In fact, you better join us with the Brotherhood of the Shadow."

But as they fought, a portal opened this time bringing in three Marvel heroes – a man with a black suit and a skull logo known as the Punisher, a ninja mercenary in red the merc with the mouth Deadpool and an African-American strongman known as Luke Cage. Thor was with them.

"The other thunder god? So where is Raiden?" asked Shang Tsung.

"I am here." said Raiden appearing "Jax, Kabal, Stryker, you must remember."

"Raiden thank the gods." said Sonya.

Liu Kang, Shang Chi, Captain America, Black Panther, Kung Lao and Kai appeared.

"Liu Kang? Kung Lao? But you're dead…" said Sonya.

"No time to explain. We're here to help you and Miss Marvel." said Liu Kang "Leave the rest to them, our new allies."

"We have brought new allies to help." said Thor "Where is Loki?"

"Loki had some other things to deal with but for now, a taste of things to start." said Quan Chi.

"Let's deal with them and I say let's deal with them!" said Punisher.

"Right you are." said Luke Cage.

"Remember, fight with them but do not destroy them. We must find a way to release them from their trance." said Thor.

"So what are we supposed to do? Are we supposed to… well just fight them? Anything goes." said Deadpool.

"Just shut up Deadpool." said Punisher.

* * *

A battle had begun with the three Marvel Super Heroes and the three Mortal Kombat heroes now under the spell of Shinnok.

"Hey you there ugly, you look well… so robotic!" said Deadpool.

"You think you can mock me?" said Kabal as he drew his hookswords.

"Oh brother, Deadpool's done it again!" said Punisher as he face-palmed himself.

"Police brutality coming up!" said Stryker.

"Hey that's me!" said Punisher "That's my expertise!"

"Hey you there, nobody beats me up!" said Jax.

"Let's see about that!" said Luke Cage.

"This will be one interesting fight, a preview of the next Mortal Kombat." said Quan Chi.

* * *

A battle was done between both teams. Kabal drew his hookswords as he was irritated by Deadpool's mouth.

"Hey ugly, now you see me now you don't!" said Deadpool as he released a smoke grenade.

"You can't get me!" said Kabal "You're just a merc with a big mouth."

Meanwhile Stryker was trying to beat the Punisher and vice versa.

"You're good." said Punisher "But not good enough!"

Punisher landed a desperate punch on Stryker's face at the same time Luke Cage had defeated Jax.

"Cybernetic arms don't make a difference!" said Luke Cage as Jax was defeated.

"Kabal, Jax, Stryker… cease the fight for now." said Quan Chi.

* * *

Just then Raiden decided to intervene. He could not bear looking at what had happened to his former comrades with one mistake after the other he made during Shao Kahn's invasion in his current lifetime.

"Enough…" said Raiden "Quan Chi, you have violated the rules of Mortal Kombat."

"Violated? We have yet to merge the realms… have you forgotten what has been proscribed?" asked Quan Chi.

"Yes thunder god or have you forgotten how stupid you have become and led to their deaths? You may have recovered Liu Kang and Kung Lao but that will never be enough." said Shang Tsung.

"Yes as of this moment, Edenia and Outworld are about to be involved as well in a new Mortal Kombat like it was _thousands of years ago_ and many past lives ago!" said Quan Chi.

"No! No!" said Raiden.

"So Raiden, you realize now how your actions affected everything!" said Liu Kang.

"Liu Kang, do not speak that way of Raiden." said Kung Lao "We all make mistakes."

"What's the matter Raiden?" asked Thor.

"Visions of my past life, tell me something…" said Raiden as he had his so-called hot flashes. Visions of him fighting with Shinnok showed up. Liu Kang despite is loss of faith in Raiden decided to help up his mentor.

"Master what is it? Could it be the same visions again? I hope you get it right this time." said Liu Kang.

"As you know, right now the realms are in trouble unless you accept the terms of the new Mortal Kombat tournament which was a repetition of the thousands of years. Until then, we shall await your answer in Outworld." said Quan Chi.

* * *

At the Wu Shi Academy, the heroes had gathered both from Marvel and Mortal Kombat. From the Marvel side are Thor, Shang Chi, Captain America, Black Panther, Luke Cage, Deadpool, Punisher and Miss Marvel. From the Mortal Kombat side are Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kai, Sonya Blade.

"We cannot allow this tournament to happen again! Visions of my past life tell me I have fought with Shinnok several lifetimes ago and… that battle really raged the Earth into centuries of darkness in a Mortal Kombat tournament against Shinnok that has happened several centuries and lifetimes ago." said Raiden.

"That's terrible. What alternatives do we have then?" said Liu Kang.

"Calm down." said Kung Lao.

"Listen all of you, at this point we may have no choice but to fight. I believe Shao Kahn was manipulated by Quan Chi all along. In a past life, Shao Kahn was defeated and sent retreating therefore allowing him to win the Battle of Armageddon in Edenia but in this lifetime, Shao Kahn was judged by the Elder Gods… thus allowing Shinnok the fallen Elder God to take advantage of the chaos and allowing him to be free from the Netherrealm which he currently rules." said Raiden.

"Sounds heavy." said Sonya "As said, the work has just begun."

"Whoever they are, we must kick their asses!" said Punisher.

"It will not be that easy for as we speak, this might be at trap. Nay, this may be the greatest deception yet. Loki had teamed up with the ruler of the Netherrealm to destroy heroes of our realms. We heroes of two different universes must fight together." said Thor.

"So this Shinnok guy, did you say ruler of the Netherrealm, sounds like Mephisto to me." said Deadpool.

"Silence Deadpool." said Black Panther.

"Woops." said Deadpool.

"They await our answer in Outworld but we must not be hasty to accept it. This tournament may cause the fate of an entire civilization to be wiped off again." said Raiden.

"So where's Outworld?" asked Shang Chi.

"You will soon know enough." said Raiden "And to all who know not, that place is a place of many weird wonders that may soon be the end of anybody who is not careful."

"I must go to search for other warriors to help us for this tournament." said Thor who then opened a portal.

"May the Elder Gods watch over you." said Raiden.

Meanwhile Thor got visions of other battles – Wolverine fighting Baraka, Iceman and Sub-Zero cooperating, Scorpion fighting Ghost Rider, Psylocke and Elektra fighting Mileena and Kitana and more. The visions that may save the realms or destroy them… what can Thor do?

Raiden on the other hand was hesitant to accept the terms that Quan Chi had proposed.

_So many innocents have died, I cannot allow it. It was what destroyed the Saurians, it was this catastrophe that had led to the Earth in centuries of darkness, this catastrophe that had very much sent a cycle of darkness. As the wheel of reincarnation turns, maybe I must accept Quan Chi's terms from Shinnok. _said Raiden.

* * *

Back at Outworld, Shinnok can be seen sitting on a throne holding his staff. On his staff was a mysterious amulet with a jade in the center.

"The message has been sent to Raiden." said Quan Chi.

"The plan will soon be set. I have sent Mileena and Kitana to be the welcoming committee... and then we shall all crush them in kombat, making sure this will be our victory without having to wait for another 500 years or more. Then we shall send a catastrophe so great it will convince them to fight in this new Mortal Kombat tournament." said Shinnok.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

Sorry for the delay as I have run out of ideas during the last time. I still need more constructive criticisms to get this fic going on. As of right now, I am still trying to read some "fan theories" on how MK10 will be to figure out how this crossover can turn out. As far as concerned, I might need to read a little more Marvel/MK material to see how this goes or replay MK9's story mode in order to get the hang of how the events in the MK tournaments go.

Comments and suggestions, just post your reviews to help me out.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

In the last chapter of MK vs. Marvel, it was discovered that Shinnok had escaped from the Netherrealm and with most of the MK warriors of Earth as his Phantom Warriors save Liu Kang and Kung Lao who were released thanks to Raiden's ethereal light, Shinnok now plans for the next attack. Meanwhile in the Marvel Universe, their universe too was affected by the current conflict Shinnok had brought to entice a tournament between more than two realms in Shinnok's bid to control the Universe.

Meanwhile a new army from the Army of Darkness was set. They were Sektor, Ultron, Baraka, Scorpion, Shang Tsung and Mileena. The plan was now to make sure the Marvel Universe also gets to agree on his terms as well as recruit the hellspawn Ghost Rider to their cause. Shinnok's apparition then appeared.

"Now you must prepare for the next move… we are to carry on with our latest scheme." said Shinnok.

"I shall hunt down the renegade cyborg Cyrax." said Sektor.

"Worry not, I will help out." said Ultron.

"A team of Tarkatans will do its work." said Baraka.

"I will help Baraka lead them." said Mileena.

"I will recruit the hellspawn Johnny Blaze . Ghost Rider." said Scorpion.

"I want results and you know the consequences will be grave." said Shinnok as he signed off.

* * *

At the Wushi Academy Shang Chi, Captain America, Black Panther, Luke Cage, Deadpool, Punisher, Miss Marvel, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kai and Sonya Blade were awaiting for instructions.

"You must all stay here and train. Me and Thor will find other warriors to help us free our friends." said Raiden.

"Master, I hope you will not make any more wrong decisions." said Liu Kang.

"I hope so." said Raiden "But visions of my past life still occur. Ever since the end of Armageddon and the beginning of another cycle, I believe all these events may be an alteration of some kind."

"I will watch over from here Raiden." said Fujin "But right now, many events have changed."

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the city, Cyrax who was once an assassin from the Lin Kuei was seeing the light. The malfunction somewhat restored his free will. Just then Sektor had appeared to hunt down the traitor.

"Sektor?" said Cyrax.

"Cyrax, you have betrayed the Lin Kuei and our cause. Those who cannot be eliminated of their insubordination shall not be tolerated. Return or be destroyed." said Sektor.

"My soul is now free from the corruption, though I am now metal but I am still human at heart." said Cyrax.

"Very well then, what shall it take to convince you?" said Shang Tsung as he appeared with Ultron.

Cyrax was ready to fight, ready to attack the enemy with all what he gotten. An army of Lin Kuei cyborgs had appeared. Ultron was among them bringing some minions of his own.

"I am Ultron, supreme master of robots!"

"Now Cyrax, submit or DIE!" said Sektor.

Just then Raiden appeared. He had recruited Iron Man a man who wore a red and gold armor behind the scenes. Iron Man was Tony Stark in the armor. He was also the owner of Stark Enterprises.

"Mandarin?" said Iron Man looking at Shang Tsung.

"I am not the Mandarin, I am the wizard Shang Tsung!"

"What on Earth is going on here?" said Iron Man.

"Iron Man, you are chosen to defend your realm as much as that yellow cyborg before you. Soon enough, this realm and ours will participate in the dark tournament and I must ensure our victory here." said Raiden.

Iron Man started blasting some of the androids and Cyrax did. Raiden energized Cyrax to give him the will to fight.

"This is getting interesting." said Shang Tsung who then teleported away.

Just then Cyrax and Iron Man teamed up to fight Sektor and Ultron. Sektor was pretty good at launching missiles but Iron Man countered them. Cyrax was using his Buzzsaw cutting down the army of robots and Lin Kuei cyborgs. Cyrax then caught Ultron in his Electric Net.

"Not bad…" said Iron Man.

Ultron then broke the net. However Cyrax threw some bombs which caused them to fall off balance while Iron Man blasted a laser blast at both Sektor and Ultron.

"Retreat!" said Sektor and Ultron.

_That sorcerer, he looks like Mandarin but I feel he's more dangerous. _said Iron Man.

"As you see, even your realm is in danger as we speak, I sense something is about to happen. Now here's a portal to the Wu Shi Academy where you will meet others like yourself. Go." said Raiden.

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked Ironman.

"Trust me." said Raiden "Meanwhile Tony, see what you can do for Cyrax now he's on our side."

* * *

Meanwhile Baraka and Mileena were now with his army of Tarkatan warriors. They were now heading towards the Avengers' headquarters.

"I'm glad I have my old ruthless personality once again." said Mileena with her raspy voice.

"I smell fresh meat!" said Baraka.

Meanwhile Elektra and Wolverine were training as partners. Just then a horde of Tarkatans were about to attack.

"What's wrong Wolverine? It's not of you to be beaten out of focus." said Elektra as she suddenly beat him too fast.

"I smell trouble and it's big trouble!" said Wolverine.

The figures of Mileena and Baraka entered. They were strangers to the Marvel Universe as much as the other Mortal Kombat characters were.

"We were sent by Shinnok and Loki to annihilate you… I am Baraka king of the Tarkatans!"

"I am Mileena, daughter of the late Outworld Emperor Shao Kahn…"

Elektra drew her sais, Wolverine prepared his claws.

"Who's this Shinnok?" asked Wolverine "We know that damn Loki but not Shinnok."

"Shinnok is the supreme ruler of the Netherrealm of another Universe…" said Mileena.

"Quite similar to Mephisto." said Elektra.

"Regardless these guys are trouble."

Just then a fight had just begun. Wolverine and Elektra can be seen fighting the hordes of Tarkatan warriors both male and female alike. Just then it was time to face Baraka and Mileena.

"You fight like I do." said Mileena as she revealed her ugly face with fangs.

"I'm not a bit like you." said Elektra with her sais in combat.

Wolverine and Baraka showed their prowess. It was a challenge of hunter vs. hunter.

_This guy is more vicious than Sabertooth. _said Wolverine as he fought Baraka.

* * *

After an exchange of blows, Raiden appeared. Raiden was with Thor, Ironman and Cyrax who went to intervene. Wolverine and Elektra were still fighting against Baraka and Mileena. Thor, Ironman and Cyrax beat off the hordes of Tarkatan warriors that came to "greet" them.

"This is a violation of the rules of Mortal Kombat, even before the tournament could begin." said Raiden as he flashed an ethereal light to repel the Tarkatan hordes.

"Who's the electric guy? Thor's cousin?" asked Wolverine.

"I am Raiden, god of thunder and protector of my realm."

"We have come here sensing that Shinnok and Loki must have located this realm. I fear that this might be a distraction." said Thor.

"Who's that yellow guy?" asked Wolverine.

"I am Cyrax, formerly of the Lin Kuei. I am here to assist you all."

"I sense a spirit here, just as disturbed as Scorpion… wait…" said Raiden.

Raiden began to foresee the fight of Scorpion and Ghost Rider.

"What do you see Raiden?" asked Thor.

"I sense, a spectral fight… this man Johnny Blaze…" said Raiden "Liu Kang and Kung Lao are still training at the Wu Shu Academy with the others, but right now we must focus on our task at hand here."

"I will find others to help us." said Thor.

"Meanwhile, I must check on my ally known as Johnny Cage. Ever since Shao Kahn's defeat, his body suddenly ran out of control. He is after all no ordinary human." said Raiden.

* * *

Just then, Scorpion was sent looking for a man called Johnny Blaze a.k.a. Ghost Rider. He was guided by Pluto and Quan Chi.

"Lord Shinnok had suggested we recruit this man Johnny Blaze into our ranks. Much like you he is a hell specter." said Pluto.

"Quite interesting…" said Quan Chi "Now then, the tournament may soon be won in a gamble. With Earthlream's other defenders at our side, who can definitely question us."

"I will recruit him to our side." said Scorpion "Just wait and watch."

"We leave this task, Shinnok says we are to lure our enemies and no one is to kill any of them until the start of the next Mortal Kombat tournament." said Quan Chi.

Quan Chi and Pluto both disappeared.

* * *

Just then, at their luck the man called Ghost Rider came. He was a badass rider with a leather jacket and leather pants with black boots. He was once Johnny Blaze, he had sold his soul to Mephisto once and became a vengeful specter. But unlike Scorpion, he had refused to ally himself with bad guys.

"One like me…" said Scorpion revealing his vengeful personality.

"Is that a clone of mine?" asked Ghost Rider "Wait, I sense a tormented soul."

"You will join our cause." said Scorpion "Join us, for the quest for revenge."

"I am not like you." said Ghost Rider.

The battle between specters began. Both Ghost Rider and Scorpion unleashed their spear chains of fury, each one with a different motive. Ghost Rider was a hero, Scorpion was an anti-villain wound up in revenge. After a series of blows, Scorpion was defeated.

"I'm different from you. I was once wound up in revenge but I gave it to another path." said Ghost Rider.

"You will regret this!" said Scorpion.

* * *

Meanwhile at a busy street corner, Spiderman had noticed Johnny Cage had entered into the scenes. Johnny Cage was sent to the Seidan realm of Order to try and balance his powers ever since the defeat of Shao Kahn.

"Hey would you mind if you posed for a photo?" asked Spiderman.

"Not on my chance." said Johnny Cage "If you're paparazzi, I'm taking you down to show I ain't just relying on special effects."

Johnny Cage and Spiderman entered into a fight scene. Spiderman was pretty amazed at Johnny Cage's moves.

"I'm so convinced they're not fake…" said Spiderman who leaped highly.

"Come back here." said Johnny Cage.

Just then Raiden appeared.

"Woah! Hey nice get up Thor…" said Spiderman.

"Johnny Cage, you will restrain yourself. He is to be our ally…" said Raiden.

"Raiden?" asked Johnny Cage.

"That is right, at this very moment, an ultimatum was sent. Unless we participate in this new Mortal Kombat tournament, Earthrealm and this very realm you fell in will be in constant danger. Spiderman…" said Raiden.

"Hey I don't know about this but, leave me out…" said Spiderman.

"Not quite." said Thor "As you see, you are also chosen to fight in this tournament. Everything hangs in balance between our continuities."

* * *

Shang Tsung on the other hand had allied with the Mandarin behind the scenes. The Mandarin was a Chinese man who looked like a Chinese emperor. Quan Chi and Pluto were there too.

"I don't know what plan of this new Masters of Evil group is, but I'm definitely in." said Mandarin.

"Together we can make a deadlier alliance." said Shang Tsung.

"Right now Scorpion, Baraka and Mileena must be done with the task sent by Shinnok." said Quan Chi.

To their surprise, Mileena and Baraka returned. They were beaten by Elektra and Wolverine.

"You dare return with the job half-done or not done at all?" said Shang Tsung.

"Shang Tsung, those two were too good for us." said Mileena.

"That's right. He was a pretty good opponent that Logan guy…" said Baraka.

Scorpion then returned as well, fully beaten as well.

"I'm sorry I failed to recruit the Ghost Rider." said Scorpion.

"No matter, we still have our backup plan that will obliterate both gods of thunder. We must follow accordingly to the rules of Mortal Kombat and outsmart the Elder Gods." said Quan Chi.

* * *

Meanwhile Raiden and Thor had gathered a few more warriors left from the Marvel Universe. Wolverine and Elektra had agreed to fight with them. Johnny Cage and Spiderman were recruited.

"So what's this whole thing about?" asked Elektra.

"Yeah, cos I ain't fighting if it's a waste of time, bub." said Wolverine.

"Well if it's another mission to save the world then count me in." said Spiderman who then unmasked himself.

"Listen, both my realm and yours is in danger. We are to participate in a new tournament, it's called Mortal Kombat. Once declared, we cannot refuse. Innocents are dying, looks like we have no choice. Also me and Thor have chosen others to help free our friends who have been turned into demonic beings…" said Raiden.

Just then Raiden began having another of his "hot flashes".

"So another of your hot flashed Raiden?" asked Johnny Cage.

"Yes, there is another battle. This time… two more warriors. Then we must return to the Wushi Academy." said Raiden.

* * *

At another area, the demonic versions of Cyber Sub-Zero and Kitana were sent to fight. Just then Psylocke and Iceman happened to run to each other by chance.

"Iceman?"

"Psylocke?"

"I don't know what's been going on but we've been fighting various cyborgs and ogres that aren't from here." said Psylocke.

"You got to chill out and relax…" said Iceman.

"No room for that." said Psylocke.

Just then Kitana and Cyber Sub-Zero appeared.

"Either you will accept the invitation or this realm will continue to suffer." said Cyber Sub-Zero who then froze and shattered some civilians.

"You will learn respect." said Kitana as she threw her fans, beheading some civilians.

"This is bad, very bad." said Psylocke.

"We have no choice, let's team up." said Iceman.

The battle of Psylocke and Kitana was a ninja vs. ninja fight and the battle of cold temperatures between Iceman and Sub-Zero. It was another tight battle but just then Raiden intervened. Liu Kang stepped in with Kung Lao as well beating some of the cyborg Lin Kuei warriors.

"Come join us again Liu Kang… be part of the Brotherhood of Shadow." said Kitana.

"Kitana come back to your senses… please." said Liu Kang.

"We'll save her somehow." said Kung Lao.

"ENOUGH!" said Raiden "This madness must stop now. You have violated the rules of Mortal Kombat by attempting to invade the realms without winning. This transgression will be punished."

* * *

Just then Shinnok and Loki appeared. Shinnok appeared with the ultimatum.

"As you see Raiden, until you give in to the conditions to participate in another Mortal Kombat tournament, both realms will continue to suffer as you see it. Kitana… Sub-Zero…the battle ends now. We have caused enough suffering to convince these fools to accept our terms." said Shinnok.

"Ah yes brother, looks like our fated match has begun." said Loki.

"You will never win Loki." said Thor about to start a fight.

"Give me your best shot, Thor…" said Loki mockingly.

"Restraint Thor." said Raiden "We cannot begin another battle lest we violate the rules of Mortal Kombat, unless directly challenged we cannot intervene."

"I see your mind has started to clear up after the Battle of Armageddon that lead to the retelling of the events in another lifetime. Very well then, accept the invitation to a new Mortal Kombat tournament which will be held in Outworld like how Shao Kahn's with me as its host. Until then I will be waiting." said Shinnok.

"As you see, kombat is inevitable. Until you agree, much suffering will be inflicted. Once you make up your minds, we will see you in Outworld." said Loki.

Shinnok left the scenario. Raiden and Thor were confused about it.

* * *

At the Wushi Academy, Raiden seemed to have made up his mind. The Marvel heroes and Mortal Kombat heroes that were chosen had finally gathered.

"Raiden, you can't… just not another Mortal Kombat with Shinnok which may lead to centuries of darkness again for Earthrealm…" said Fujin.

"Sorry we have no choice, we have to fight them in Mortal Kombat." said Raiden.

"He's made up his mind. If we are to protect our realms, then we must fight. The fight is inevitable. If we don't agree, many innocents will die." said Thor.

Raiden just then looked up to the sky to declare the acceptance of Mortal Kombat to protect both the universes of Mortal Kombat and Marvel.

"Hear me Elder Gods, I accept the terms proposed by Shinnok! We will challenge him in Mortal Kombat." said Raiden.

Just then a ray of light appeared. The Elder Gods gave their approval.

"We give our approval Raiden but only when Shinnok violates the rules of Mortal Kombat may be finally intervene…"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

Sorry for the delay. Well I hope you can start giving me some constructive criticisms on how this fic should go and I would appreciate team writing and beta reader help.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The new Mortal Kombat tournament had begun. Raiden had no choice but to accept, fearing the conditions of Shinnok might lead to infinite suffering of the realms itself. He was now surrounded by other Marvel characters who by fate, had decided to join in. They are Warpath a huge Indian guy, the Romanov agent Black Widow, the mystic sorcerer Dr. Strange, the blind man Daredevil and for Mortal Kombat, the warrior Kenshi. Bo Rai Cho was with them.

"Master Bo Rai Cho, long time no see." said Liu Kang.

"Nice to see you again Liu Kang, Kung Lao..." said Bo Rai Cho.

"I am afraid we must now go to Outworld. The tournament will soon begin and Shinnok a master of treachery must never be underestimated. He knows the rules of Mortal Kombat and he can take that to his advantage." said Raiden.

"So what is this place called Outworld?" asked Dr. Strange.

"A strange and mysterious realm it is. There are many wonders there and also, many treacheries. It has long merged with many realms either by direct conquest or by Mortal Kombat. The Mortal Kombat tournament was created to maintain the balance of the realms but it has been corrupted every time an evil force becomes the reigning champion." said Raiden.

"I say we better not tarry, nay Raiden we must fight." said Thor.

"I have taught you enough. You must put them into application. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, so I've seen you have some new friends here." said Bo Rai Cho.

"Yes we do but not of our Universe. In fact, this conflict may soon sour up to greater heights. said Liu Kang.

"I wonder what we are to do next…" said Kung Lao.

"I could not say." said Raiden "But we must go to the Outworld capital. I cannot teleport us there at this point, my powers as said are weakened in Outworld."

"We understand…" said Liu Kang "… uh Raiden, sorry for having doubted you during the last battle."

"It was only normal Liu Kang but I hope I don't make any disastrous decisions." said Raiden.

* * *

Back at Outworld, Shinnok had now sat on what was once Shao Kahn's throne. He was now greeted by two bulky ogres – Ulik and Moloch.

"So they have agreed haven't they?" said Shinnok "Very well then, we must get the tournament ready. They will get a taste of things to come…"

"What about the plan to assault the Elder Gods?" said Quan Chi.

"Haven't you heard what Shinnok said, we are to wait…" said Loki.

"The battle may soon be won as soon as possible – we have their friends under our control. Even with Liu Kang and Kung Lao no longer in our forces, we still have their friends who they cannot fight against." said Shinnok.

A new batch of villains namely Toad, Tanya, Hippolyte, Reiko and Grim Reaper entered. They were working for the alliance behind the scenes.

"We are ready to fight!" said Hippolyte.

"Lord Shinnok, shall we attack the team and kill them before they progress?" said Tanya.

"Not quite but let's give them a welcoming committee." said Shinnok.

"How shall that be handled?" asked Reiko.

"A team of warriors are ready… in fact… a welcoming committee had just been sent to ensnare some of them into the Living Forest while others may fall some other way!" said Shinnok.

"That dreadful place eats people up…" said Shang Tsung.

"In fact, I have prepared some traps for them." said Loki.

"Well done Loki, now we shall see the last of them!" said Shinnok.

"There is no doubt I am the Norse god of mischief." said Loki.

"The fools will soon see the thousands of years of rage that I Shinnok will have to show them." said Shinnok.

* * *

The team arrived into the mysterious realm of Outworld. They had entered into the barren wastelands. It was a huge area where they were pretty barren. It was once a lush place in Outworld but thanks to the centuries of tyranny by Shao Kahn and Onaga, wastelands appeared everywhere.

"Wow this place is horrifying…" said Elektra.

"I don't like the smell of this place, smells of death…" said Wolverine.

"You are right Wolverine, this place smells of death. It was once ruled by countless dictators and the most notable ones were Onaga the Dragon King who was succeeded by Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn however became more devious than his predecessor – in fact he killed his own master to succeed." said Raiden.

"Sounds really evil…" said Spiderman.

"Wait I hear something…" said Kenshin.

"Me too… I might be also blind but…" said Daredevil.

"Get down!" said Raiden.

* * *

Just then some Phantom Warriors appeared in the Wasteland as they were sent by Shinnok himself. It was the Phantom Warrior versions of Nightwolf, Sindel and Jade appeared. It was the "welcoming committee".

"This is a violation of the rules of Mortal Kombat!" said Raiden.

"Ah yes, can you really push through Mortal Kombat? Retreat if you can't but if you do, we will continue our onslaught of the realms." said Nightwolf.

"This was your fault Raiden! You had killed us all and condemned us in that state!" said Jade.

"Ah yes, your destruction has certainly come…" said Sindel who unleashed her scream.

"That Shinnok, he knew he can't merge the realms without Mortal Kombat but invasion itself is not yet the transgression but merger that was proscribed." said Raiden as he remembered the words of the Elder Gods when he pleaded them to intervene during Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm in this life.

Just then Warpath, Black Widow and Siryn entered into the fight. They were getting ready and called, as if called by fate.

"We will take care of them…" said Warpath.

"I would agree to those terms… but we must make it into the Outworld Citadel. Shinnok is awaiting but beware, he is a treacherous former Elder God! But remember, do not do serious harm, they are still my former comrades…" said Raiden.

A battle ensued between Warpath, Black Widow and Siryn against the evil versions of Nightwolf, Jade and Sindel. An exchange of blows happened between Warpath and Nightwolf, with Warpath on an edge with his agility and strength. Black Widow managed to dodge Jade's boomerangs.

Just then Sindel and Siryn were competing in their scream abilities.

"My ears hurt!" said Warpath.

"Me too!" said Black Widow.

After a battle of sounds, Siryn managed to counter Sindel and defeated her. She was beaten by Siryn.

"We better retreat for now." said Sindel "You have a taste of things to come for Lord Shinnok's tournament."

Sindel, Jade and Nightwolf all retreated.

"There they go…" said Warpath.

Just then Thor reappeared.

"Beware, this place has been booby trapped, I believe Loki is casting some illusion to mislead us all." said Thor.

Thor was right for as the Forces of Light were about to make their delegation, they discovered they were running around in circles to different parts of Outworld. Shinnok and Loki had generated an illusion of sorts.

* * *

In another section of Outworld, a forest filled with monstrous trees can be seen. It was known as the Living Forest. It was here that many people have been lost to its entangled foliage, trying to interact with these trees proved lethal as they ate unwary travelers. The warriors had to carefully tread it as it was a place of death despite its name because of the trees that come alive to eat people. It was said that those who were devoured, their faces were etched to these monstrous trees.

"What the heck? We're running around in circles?" said Kung Lao.

"I think we were…" said Liu Kang.

"This place smells of death." said Wolverine.

"Those trees… I sense something's not right about them." said Psylocke as she saw the trees were staring at them.

"This is the living forest." said Liu Kang "Beware, never go too close to those trees or they will eat you. We have to get out of here alive if we expect to meet the others."

"These trees were reincarnated souls of lazy people who were gluttons in their past life from what I heard. Since all they do was eating and they never work, they have become trees that devour anything that goes too near to them." said Kung Lao.

Just then Psylocke was grabbed by a tendril of one of the trees attempting to devour her as she got too close to one. She was trying to break herself free but it was putting quite a fight. The tree looked pretty hungry but Wolverine leaped to cut off the tendril with his adamantium claws and eventually cut the tree off, revealing it bled and it screamed in agony prior to its death.

"Talk about crazy!" said Wolverine as he saw the trees bleed blood.

"Thanks Logan." said Psylocke.

"Anytime friend…" said Wolverine.

* * *

Just then a horde of Tarkatan warriors appeared. Worse, the exit was blocked by some thorny branches by the trees. It was a dangerous thing to do as the Living Forest and the Tarkatans were both lethal flesh-eating danger.

"Be on guard." said Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

"So Baraka brought in more friends huh?" said Wolverine "Very well then, BRING IT ON!"

Liu Kang and Psylocke got into fighting position. The Tarkatan warriors leapt to attack them and their blades were ready as ever. A fight ensued. Just then memories of a past life entered into the heads of Liu Kang and Kung Lao. It said, _To pass, satisfy the hunger of the trees!_

Liu Kang and Kung Lao began remembering traveling into the Living Forest in their past lives in search for Reptile. They saw visions of them throwing undead monsters and clay soldiers into the mouth of the Living Forest before they could pass.

"Guys I think I know how we can survive this!" said Liu Kang.

"How?" said Wolverine who was fighting another Tarkatan and was pretty occupied.

"We can feed these Tarkatans! into the trees. I think if we can satisfy the tree's cravings, we can pass through this place." said Kung Lao.

"Good idea." said Wolverine "Let's see if this works."

Liu Kang and Kung Lao grabbed one Tarkatan each, throwing them into some of the trees and they were getting bloodily devoured. Psylocke used her telekinesis to push some of the Tarkatans into the trees and Wolverine mauled some Tarkatans before throwing them into the other trees. As the Tarkatans were fed into the trees, much blood splattered across the place.

"That's disgusting bub! Ugh!" said Wolverine watching the Tarkatans getting chewed up by the hungry trees and their screams of pain. Some of them had the legs left behind.

Some Tarkatan limbs were found that were left behind by the trees. But the trees stopped growling for now and the thick thorny vines disappeared. Their hungry state was satisfied as of the moment but it will never be long before they start devouring people again.

"We better get out of here before the trees get hungry again and we become their next meal." said Liu Kang.

"That was close. I was nearly eaten by those trees! Talk about crazy, trees provide for people, these trees eat people." said Psylocke.

"Come on, we better get out of this place before the trees become hungry again. We have a tournament to fight." said Wolverine.

The Living Forest was in a bloody mess but that's how it was. Some of the disembodied legs were left there, left to rot or were eaten by other predators. The four heroes got out of Living Forest alive while many who entered it had died gruesome deaths.

* * *

However not all the heroes were caught in the illusions thanks to Daredevil and Kenshi. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Wolverine and Psylocke made it back. They were now at the Outworld Palace that was once resided by Shao Kahn, now it was dominated by Shinnok.

"You wouldn't believe where we landed…" said Liu Kang.

"That's right, we ended up at the Living Forest. It was a very dreadful place indeed." said Kung Lao.

"I'm glad you people were able to pull out of that place." said Raiden.

"We were basically spinning in circles. In fact, even the signal in this place has gotten poorer than the last time! What is going on?" said Sonya.

"I can't wait to demolish them!" said Punisher.

"I want to beat them faces off!" said Luke Cage.

"Restraint, we don't do more kombat until kombat begins!" said Raiden.

"I hope this isn't another illusion!" said Liu Kang.

"Maybe not." said Kung Lao.

* * *

Warpath, Siryn and Black Widow arrived after they had won their battle.

"Well we're here, so is this the place? The Outworld Citadel?" said Warpath.

"Yes it is." said Raiden "Now, we must enter and accept Shinnok's terms. The Elder Gods have accepted this. But something tells me events aren't supposed to be as they are?"

"Another vision of a possible future?" said Liu Kang.

"Maybe not." said Raiden "But regardless, we must make the decisions wisely. This tournament might drown Earth again into centuries of darkness as I've mentioned."

"Nay, I hope we make the wise decisions." said Thor.

"But one thing, Thor we cannot compete until directly challenged. The Elder Gods forbid deity from challenging in the tournament to preserve the fabric save they decide to become human to fight." said Raiden.

* * *

Just then they were greeted by Reptile and Toad. The two were sent as a welcoming committee by Shinnok and Loki.

"Your master has already broken the rules of Mortal Kombat with attempted treachery!" said Raiden.

"We are not here to fight… not yet…" said Toad.

"Welcome to the new Mortal Kombat tournament, Shinnok awaits inside." said Reptile.

"Tell your master I will be there to enter." said Raiden.

"Very well then…" said Reptile.

The doors of the palace opened. They were now greeted by Shang Tsung and Quan Chi.

"Welcome Raiden, our master Lord Shinnok just waits inside." said Quan Chi.

"Feel welcome to compete in this new tournament. Should Shinnok win, he will seize control of all realms… if not he shall lose claim forever." said Shang Tsung.

"I am aware of this treachery but we will fight." said Raiden.

"How courageous Elder God… very well then step in…" said Quan Chi.

Quan Chi and Shang Tsung walked with an entourage of guards.

* * *

At the throne room, Shinnok was now flanked by his set of villains. Raiden entered with his group of heroes. The Forces of Darkness and the Forces of Light were now gathered.

"I don't know if we can fight our friends again…" said Liu Kang whispering to Kung Lao.

"Well maybe we need to now… for the greater good." said Kung Lao.

Shang Tsung and Quan Chi bowed before Shinnok.

"Master, the Forces of Light have arrived as you requested." said Quan Chi.

"Raiden and Thor have arrived to give their terms." said Shang Tsung.

"Rise." said Shinnok.

Shinnok and Quan Chi rose.

"Now then, Raiden, Thor, come forward…" said Shinnok.

Now it was time for Thor and Raiden to say their piece before Shinnok who was near Loki.

"Ah brother, nice to have you here…" said Loki.

"Loki, what treachery is this?" said Thor.

"Ah Raiden, long time no see…" said Shinnok.

"Shinnok you know the rules of Mortal Kombat cannot be violated without facing judgment like Shao Kahn did! The Elder Gods destroyed him for that!" said Raiden.

"Well Raiden, you would realize for the millennia or so I suffered at the pits of the Netherrealm until I became its ruler. As said, you can never truly defeat me, I am Shinnok the lord of darkness and fallen Elder God, who still has his power." said Shinnok.

"Well then, I am here to accept your terms but your treachery was uncalled for. As said, you have violated the rules of Mortal Kombat!" said Raiden.

"That was merely a taste for things to come Raiden. Loki and I created those illusions to test you, now then I hear you have already accepted my terms isn't that right?" said Shinnok.

"That is right Shinnok, we are here to compete in this little game of yours!" said Raiden.

"Very well then, by sunrise combat will begin." said Shinnok.

"Well brother, Raiden has accepted what about you?" said Loki.

"I accept too but any treachery shall be dealt with accordingly." said Thor.

"Very well then, Mortal Kombat will begin at sunrise and I shall choose the venue of your battlefields. This will be a Mortal Kombat like never before." said Shinnok.

_With the Earth defenders at my side, Liu Kang and his new comrades will face a difficult decision. I will soon increase their agony like never before._

As Mortal Kombat would begin tomorrow, what fate would await our heroes? Will this new tournament once again drown the Earth into centuries of darkness our will things be different? The war is now being fought once again in a different way, only this time it can be won by mortals!

To be continued…


End file.
